Solar Winds
225px |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Environment |ability = End of Turn: If there are no Zombies here, make a Sunflower here. |flavor text = There's something in the wind. Sunflower seeds, in fact.}} Solar Winds is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability makes a in it at the end of every turn, starting from the turn it is played, unless that lane is either occupied by a zombie or two plants. Origins It is based on the real-life definition of solar wind, a stream of charged particles released from the upper atmosphere of the Sun. Its appearance resembles the infinity symbol, or sometimes called lemniscate, a mathematic symbol representing the concept of infinity. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Environment *'Ability: End of Turn:' If there are no Zombies here, make a here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Description There's something in the wind. Sunflower seeds, in fact. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.30.4 * |3 }} Strategies With Solar Winds is a neat way to make a Sunflower at the end of each turn. While it is much more expensive than playing Sunflower, you do not have to worry about tricks that may destroy it (at least for a turn), guaranteeing you +1 at the start of each turn. Also, Solar Winds can make a Sunflower per turn until it is overridden, as long as there are no zombies there. Since this environment only works if there are no zombies in there, you will have to destroy any zombie that is played in Solar Winds before the turn ends. A card that works especially well is Briar Rose, who will destroy any zombies that hurt the Sunflowers that Solar Winds makes, therefore clearing the lane so that the environment can activate its ability. Against This environment can almost guarantee an extra 1 for your opponent at the start of each turn as the Sunflower is made at the end of the previous turn. For starters, since this is an environment, you can replace it with one of your environments to prevent them from getting extra sun. As any hero, you can sneak zombies in Solar Winds to prevent it from activating its ability by playing Teleport or having Teleportation Zombie on the field. Tricks such as Beam Me Up or Summoning also work. heroes can move zombies to Solar Winds, therefore nullifying the environment's ability. And finally, heroes can use shielded zombies to nullify Solar Winds for a full turn without the risk of that zombie being destroyed in the Fight! phase. However, beware of instant-kill tricks. Gallery SolarWindsNewStat.jpg|Solar Winds' statistics SolarWindsNewCard.jpg|Solar Winds' card SolarWindsNewCardLocked.jpg|Solar Winds' grayed out card ZenGardenCardImage.png|Solar Winds' card image Zen Garden PvZHeroes.png|Solar Winds' textures Whoosh.png|Solar Winds being played Solarkart 8.png|Solar Winds activating its ability Old SolarWindsStat.jpg|Solar Winds' statistics 20170614 150711.png|Solar Winds' card SolarWindsGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Solar Winds' grayed out card Trivia *Unlike most super-rare cards, Solar Winds can be recycled for 1000 sparks each. This means the player can recycle Solar Winds after crafting one without losing any sparks in the process. **This also applies to Strawberrian and Sergeant Strongberry. **This is because these plants were nerfed in the latest update of the game (Version 1.30.4)